Let it be
by Unviciomas
Summary: Ya era hora de partir y, como decía el gran Lennon, dejarlo ser. 9 fragmentos en la vida de Wes.


**Let it ****be **

**I**

Wes siempre había creído en la vida en otros planetas. No era exagerado ni extremista como solían serlo algunos, no estaba obsesionado con los aliens, tampoco, ni tenía una colección de revistas y cosas de ese estilo en su vieja habitación en la guardilla de su casa. Pero le gustaba imaginar que allá arriba, sobre el inmenso cielo azul, había alguien más, algo más. Por eso, cuando todo comenzó a cambiar él ya sabía que hacer, debía huir de allí antes de que a él también lo tomaran.

**II**

La caminata era dura. El desierto un tanto aterrador. Pero sabía que esa era su única oportunidad, alguien, algún ser humano tenía que estar allí.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, la garganta cada vez más seca, los pies cada vez más cansados, los músculos agarrotados. Wes seguía, no importaba ya el cansancio, no importaba ya la muerte próxima. Si debía morir prefería terminar así, seco y convertido en huesos en medio del desierto o comida de los coyotes, antes de ser uno de _ellos._

**III**

Había llegado. No lo podía creer. Había más como él. No era el único ser humano en todos los Estados Unidos.

Agradecía profundamente a aquella muchacha que lo había encontrado vagando por el desierto y lo había llevado a las cuevas.

Jamás volvería a estar sólo y, menos, ahora que sabía que todavía existía la resistencia.

**IV**

El trabajo era arduo, las camas duras y la comida un asco, pero todo esto era mejor que ser uno de ellos.

Wes disfrutaba de sembrar el maíz mientras tarareaba alguna canción de _Los __Beatles__._ Solía trabajar con Lily, aquella muchacha que lo había encontrado, y ella siempre le decía que tenía una muy buena voz. Él, en cambio, adoraba secretamente la forma en la que se veía su rostro cuando la luz se posaba en ella, o esa risita que se le solía escapar cuando creía que nadie la estaba escuchando.

Lily le gustaba, tal vez demasiado.

**V**

Hacía días que Wes venía pensando aquello. Ya todos lo sabían, todos, menos ella.

La miraba de reojo, pues sus ojos siempre se desviaban a donde fuera que ella se encontrara. Ella estaba tarareando _Let it__ be_, mientras recogía junto con Wanda algunos de los vegetales que se encontraban ya maduros.

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en la mente de Wes. Esa canción siempre había sido su favorita, pues su madre solía cantársela desde pequeño, mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

Mira nuevamente a Lily, esta vez traspasándola con la mirada, y ella le dedica una sonrisa triste. Sabe, entre muchas cosas más que se ha memorizado desde que la conoció aquel día en el desierto, que esa canción también es importante para ella, tanto o más de lo que es para él.

**VI**

Lily solloza desconsoladamente. Wes la coge por los hombros mientras una de sus manos le acaricia suavemente la espalda. La abraza aún más fuerte y las lágrimas comienzan a mojar su camisa.

Sabe que ella extraña su vieja familia, su vida de antaño y a su viejo amor. Él también extraña la suave voz de su abuela arrullándolo o las charlas con su padre en el garaje, pero sabe que ante todo debe salir adelante, pues eso es lo único que lo mantendrá vivo. Bueno, eso y su amor por Lily.

**VII**

Abraza a Lily contra su pecho. Poco le importa si ella es mucho más grande que él, tampoco le importan las apariencias ni el que dirán, hace ya mucho tiempo que aprendió a pasar de ello y a vivir cada día como si fuera el último, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ella le sonríe tiernamente y Wes, desde que ha llegado, es capaz de ver por primera vez aquel brillo tan especial que ilumina sus ojos.

Inhala su dulce aroma y deposita un suave beso en su cabellera. Sabe que ahora que están juntos todo estará bien.

**VIII**

Algo había pasado ahí afuera y alguien debía salir a inspeccionar. A pesar de lo mucho que Lily le había insistido para que no fuera, él se sentía en la obligación de proteger al resto. Con Wanda y los chicos a fuera todo se volvía más peligroso.

Había agarrado las armas. Debían hacer hasta lo imposible para proteger al resto del grupo.

Antes de irse apretó más fuerte que nunca a su pequeña Lily contra su pecho y la besó desesperadamente.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien y siempre era mejor dar un último adiós que irse sin despedirse. No entendía bien por qué, pero un vago presentimiento lo alertaba de que algo malo pasaría.

**IX**

Era la buscadora, la maldita e insaciable buscadora.

Trató de reaccionar rápido, pero ella había sido más astuta. En menos de un segundo, la bala ya estaba penetrando su cuerpo.

En el instante en el que cayó al suelo una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Había tenido una buena vida y se llevaría a donde sea que fuera el inmenso amor que le tenía a su dulce Lily. Ya era hora de partir y, como decía el gran Lennon, _dejarlo ser._

**La verdad es que no se si estoy muy conforme con el resultado, creo que divague demasiado y me fui mucho por las ramas, pero es lo que hay mujeres XD**

**Besos, Mai**


End file.
